Conventional digital content and service provisions are becoming more sophisticated in various licensing and intellectual property protections. Digital content distribution may include mechanisms for protecting intellectual property rights, such as limits on usage or copying. Digital service provisions may include the collection of licensing fees for use of a particular digital service.
Another use of digital content and service provisions is the dynamic assembly of digital service and/or content components to provide a dynamic digital solution or product. The dynamic digital solution or product may be assembled from a number of different digital components wherein each digital content or service component may have particular rights, limitations, or licensing fees associated therewith.
However, dynamic digital solutions or products create issues with respect to collection of fees and the distribution of such fees to the appropriate entities because conventionally, the conventional form of payment for digital content and/or services has been a single payment mechanism, such as the user making a single payment to a single entity for the dynamic digital solution.
The single payment mechanism raises many issues, such as pricing a dynamic digital solution, assembling the appropriate rights and licenses, collecting payment, and/or proper distribution of the collected fees, etc.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide the user of a dynamic digital solution or product with a single payment and licensing system.
It would also be desirable to realize a dynamic digital solution or product generation process that includes a mechanism to automatically generate the dynamic digital solution or product, the appropriate pricing, and/or assembling of the appropriate rights and licenses without end user intervention.
Furthermore, it would be desirable to realize a dynamic digital solution or product generation process that includes a mechanism to combine the rights and licensing requirements of the individual digital content and service components, making up the dynamic digital solution or product, into a single licensing structure that can be presented to the end user.